


Does Jealousy Have A 'V' In It?

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Communication, F/M, Healthy Polyamory, Jealousy, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Vee relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin is trying his best with this whole 'polyamory' thing. He just can't help how he feels whenever he sees Meg and Ryan together, and eventually he won't be able to keep his mouth shut anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Jealousy Have A 'V' In It?

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is a 'vee' relationship where Meg is dating Gavin and Ryan but they are not dating each other.
> 
> There isn't enough vee poly fics and I want to rectify this. Seriously, while I'm 100% for full circle ships I want _all_ the poly shipping shapes.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](http://ariphyll.tumblr.com/)

Gavin was okay with polyamory, alright? He absolutely was. Was it weird at first seeing Meg go off on dates with _Ryan_ of all people? Of course, but he didn't own Meg and if she wanted to date both him and Ryan who was he to protest? She was still with him and still loved him, so Gavin was okay with her also seeing Ryan. He really was. As long as Meg was happy and open about the situation, he was seriously okay with it.

Until ‘date nights’ between Ryan and Meg became more frequent the longer they were together. Until Meg not coming home after them and instead opting to sleep at Ryan’s became a usual. Until Gavin just started to feel the tiniest bit replaced.

He was okay with it.

But, he was also jealous.

Gavin didn't _want_ to be. He wanted to be as supportive as possible for Meg, and he knew that she loved him to bits. Seeing her with Ryan though, and seeing them hug and kiss and be a couple just made a sharp coil of jealousy pool inside him.

Gavin felt like he was cast aside in favor of Ryan, but he didn't want to broach the subject with Meg. He didn't want her to think he couldn't handle her being poly, because that wouldn't be fair to her or even Ryan. He _could_ handle it, god damn it. If only he could stop being envious of them for two damn seconds.

“Hey Gav, can you help zip up my dress?”

Gavin glanced up from the TV, Meg standing next to him in one of his favorite dresses. Right. It was date night with Ryan today. The usual spike of jealousy twisted into something sharper as he stood up. That was his favorite dress of hers.

“Yeah, no problem,” Gavin mumbled, motioning for her to turn around.

“Oh thank you, I just can't get the zipper up all the way,” Meg said, fiddling with the top of her dress.

“Should I expect you home tonight?” Gavin asked as he zipped her up, already knowing the answer.

“Not sure, I’ll text you when I do,” Meg said.

That meant she wasn't. Gavin brushed past her to grab a beer from the kitchen. Alcohol wouldn't be going on a bloody date without him.

Gavin kicked himself internally for the thought. He really needed to sort himself out over this whole thing.

“Oh crap, Ryan’s here,” Meg said, scurrying into the kitchen to give him a brief kiss. “Love you, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Gavin muttered a ‘love you’ back but his heart wasn't in it. If Meg noticed however, she didn't comment on it and instead hurried out of their house. He opened the beer and took a large swig.

Gavin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and swiped open the notification, going to sit on the couch. It was a text from Michael that simply asked what he was doing.

 _‘Nothing much, it’s date night for Meg’_ was his response, and Gavin tossed his phone next to him. The TV droned on but he barely paid any attention to it. His phone vibrated again.

_‘Wanna go out for bevs?’_

Gavin heaved a sigh and lolled his head back. No, he really didn't. He stared at his phone for a few moments before tapping out a response. _‘Not tonight’_

Gavin pulled up Twitter, scrolling through the feed. He just wanted to spend the night alone. In his house. While his girlfriend went out with his co-worker and friend. Gavin raked a hand over his face. He really needed to get himself under control.

He refreshed the feed and scrolled across a new tweet from Meg. A shared selfie with Ryan and captioned _‘Date night with @RyanTheTwit! <3’_.

Gavin switched to his text conversation with Michael. _‘Actually, sure. Where are we going?’_ He needed someone that he could laminate his problems to.

Forty minutes later and Gavin was presentable and at the nearest bar waiting for Michael. The place was quaint and comfortable, a usual of theirs. He was nursing a beer when Michael approached, clapping a hand on his shoulder.

“Getting started without me?” Michael joked, sliding into the seat next to him.

“I wasn't gonna wait on you forever,” Gavin said, mumbling from behind his beer.

“You okay there, Gav?” Michael asked, glancing over at him as he waved down the bartender.

“Yeah,” Gavin said, setting his drink down. “Just a little worked up over Meg, I guess.”

“Yeah, date night right? Uh, yeah one corona please,” Michael said, turning to face him properly once the bartender left. “I thought you were cool with her and Ryan banging.”

“I am,” Gavin insisted, despite making a slight face at the image. “I’m just… I don’t know, jealous I guess. Worried.”

“Worried over what?” Michael questioned. “Do you think Meg is gonna leave you or something?”

“Maybe? She said that she wouldn't, like polyamory is about being able to have multiple lovers but…” Gavin trailed off.

“But?” Michael prodded.

“But I’m just a bit nervous,” Gavin confessed. “Is that fair? Like, am I allowed to be jealous of Ryan and stuff, and fret over this? Is this like, a normal thing in these relationships?”

Michael waved a thanks to the bartender as his beer was sat down. “I don't see why it wouldn't be, but I’m not in that kind of situation. What I can say for sure though, is that instead of moping about your girlfriend we should drink and have fun. Relax a bit.”

Gavin smiled loosely. “I guess that seems like a solid plan.”

It was not a solid plan. A couple beers and one or two shots of scotch later and Gavin was right back at the beginning. Only now he was much more loose-lipped and his words more slurred.

“It’s just not _fair_ ,” he whined to Michael. “It’s not like I wanna be all bloody jealous and shit. It’s just so _frustrating_.”

Michael sighed, head resting on one hand. “I don't know how help dude. It’s not _my_ partner that’s dating someone else too. Lindsay isn’t interested in that,” Michael paused, scrunching up his face. “At least I think so. Hold on.”

Gavin stared in disbelief as Michael pulled out his phone. “ _Michael!_ We’re supposed to be focusing on me,”

“Yeah, yeah, give me a sec,” Michael said, phone to his ear. “Hey Linds, you’re not polyamorous or whatever the fuck right?”

Gavin gave a loud exaggerated groan, and when Michael still didn't put down his phone Gavin took to stealing his beer. It was a payment for ignoring him. It’s not like he could blame Michael though. Listening to your friend bitch about relationship issues probably wasn't the best way to spend your night.

“Yeah, I’ll see you at home, love you,” Michael said, setting his phone down to turn back to Gavin. “Great news, Lindsay is still monogamous.”

“Well that’s great for _you_ ,” Gavin said, voice bitter. “but it doesn't help me at all.”

Michael frowned and paused for a moment. “Okay, I’m ‘bout to give you some advice. Have you tried… _talking_ about it?”

“What can I say?” Gavin said weakly. “Seeing you with your other boyfriend ticks me off? I don’t want to make Meg feel like she can’t be with Ryan anymore. It wouldn't be fair to them, and I really don’t mind I just... really do mind.”

“Then tell her that,” Michael said, rolling his eyes. “That or die of envy, dude. Isn’t communication fuckin' important in those situations?”

Gavin bit at his lip. “Yeah, but…”

“But nothing, just fucking talk to her. Work something out,” Michael said, sliding off his chair. “Now, I’m gonna go call an Uber and go home.”

Gavin sighed and nodded. Michael was right, even while drunk and stumbling out the bar. He should just talk to Meg about his jealousy issues but… he just didn't want to force her to breakup with Ryan. How was that fair? Gavin didn't control Meg, but he also couldn't stand it.

Throwing a couple of bills on the counter to cover his drinks, Gavin walked out of the bar. Steps uncoordinated and sloppy, he walked down the sidewalk. He was close enough to his house that he didn't have to call a cab. The chilled air helped him stay alert enough not to avoid staggering into the road.

By the time he made it home, Gavin was slightly more sober and had only a few scrapes from tripping and falling. Part of him hoped when he unlocked the door that Meg would be home. That she would skip going back to Ryan’s and instead be home with him.

The door opened to a dark living room without a trace of life. Gavin sighed and walked in. Locking it behind him he dragged himself to bed, flopping down face first. Adjusting to a more comfortable position Gavin ignored how large the bed felt. He could talk to Meg in the morning and this would all be resolved. Simple and easy.

Gavin’s sleep was dreamless, and by the time he woke up daylight was streaming through the window. The sunlight hurt his eyes and he rolled over away from it. He groaned and rubbed at his temples, willing his headache away. He should’ve at least drank some water before passing out.

Sitting up, Gavin shuffled out of bed. He needed food and aspirin. The smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen notified him of Meg being home. He smiled. As he walked into the kitchen his smile faded slightly at the sight of Ryan sitting at the table.

“Morning, Gavin,” Meg said cheerfully. “I thought you would still be sleeping.”

Gavin mumbled a response as he took a seat at the opposite end of the table, Ryan giving him an awkward wave. He was still hesitant near Gavin when it came to Meg, and Gavin couldn't find it in him to be annoyed at him. It’s not Ryan’s fault that he couldn't get over himself. That he felt like kicking him out even though Meg was Ryan’s girlfriend too.

Meg set a glass of water and aspirin in front of him. “I know when you’re hungover. You go out with Michael or something?”

“Yeah, him,” Gavin muttered, downing a few pills. “I figured you’d be at Ryan’s.”

“I was, but we decided to stop here this morning when you never responded to my text last night,” Meg explained, turning off the stove.

Gavin didn't remember ever getting a text but passed it off on the alcohol. “Worried I was dead or something?”

“Just making sure you wouldn't choke on your vomit or something if you were drunk,” Meg joked.

Gavin huffed a laugh, sipping at the water. He hoped his chilled demeanor would be passed off on his hangover.

“I, uh, should probably head to work,” Ryan said, standing up.

“What about breakfast?” Meg protested.

“I can grab some on the way there,” Ryan assured her, moving to leave.

“Hey, hold on a second,” Meg said, grabbing a hold of his wrist. “If you’re gonna ditch me you’re gonna have to pay the toll, Ryan.”

“Is this a bridge now?” Ryan said, but allowed Meg to tug him into a brief kiss.

Gavin turned his head away, fingers tightening around his cup imperceptibly.

Meg pushed Ryan away, grinning. “Yeah, and now you can pass. Have fun driving while Gavin and I share a nice meal together.”

“I’m not missing much,” Ryan called over his shoulder as he left.

Meg rolled her eyes playfully as she plated both her and Gavin’s food. Gavin continued staring at the wall. They were so… _happy_ together. He scowled lightly. Ugh.

“Thinking about something?” Meg asked as she set Gavin’s plate down.

“Oh, just work,” Gavin lied.

Meg frowned as she sat down across from him. “You’re a horrible liar when hungover, Gavin. What’s wrong?”

Michael’s advice to just talk came back to him. Well, might as well be now, right?

“I’m…” Gavin trailed off, unsure of how to word this without starting with the wrong idea.

“You’re…?” Meg coaxed.

Gavin squirmed, uncomfortable. “I’m jealous of you and Ryan, okay?”

Meg paused. “You’re... jealous?”

“Yeah,” Gavin said, frowning. “Jealous and like, worried and a whole bunch of other bull.”

“Oh, I thought… you were okay with this?” Meg asked, face falling the smallest bit.

“I am!” Gavin protested quickly. “I’m just… also _not_ okay with it.”

Meg bit at one of her nails. “What’s wrong? Just the whole thing or-?”

“It’s not everything, or it is, or,” Gavin let out a frustrated noise. “It’s difficult to explain.”

“Then just go slowly,” Meg said, stretching out a hand across the table as a silent offer to him if he wanted it.

Gavin took a hold of her hand after a moment. “I guess I… I sometimes think you’re gonna leave me. Or that you love me less or something stupid like that, and then I see you with Ryan and I just get all worked up about it. It’s stupid.”

“No it’s not,” Meg said. “You’re allowed to feel that way, Gavin. You’re not _banned_ from it or something.”

Gavin groaned. “But I don't want you to feel like you have to breakup with Ryan or something ridiculous like that. That’s not fair to you two.”

“Hey, look, let’s leave that aside for now,” Meg said. “Let’s focus on you. Why do you feel like I’m gonna leave you?”

“I don't know,” Gavin mumbled. “Maybe Ryan’s better or something. I can’t really explain it, I just feel a little left out. Like I’ve been _replaced_ or something.”

Meg’s face fell completely at that, worry taking over. “Gavin, _no one_ could replace you. Why do you think I’m still with you? I could’ve just broken up with you if I wanted to ‘replace’ you. Being poly lets me love you _and_ be with Ryan.”

“I know,” Gavin said. “but I still worry. Like, what if overtime you get sick of me or something?”

“I could never get sick of you,” Meg said firmly. “I love you, Gavin and even if I date Ryan that doesn't mean I wanna stop dating you.”

Gavin swallowed thickly. “I just get jealous, y’know? Seeing you and Ryan all happy and stuff and then I’m over here feeling… lonely.”

“I don't want you feeling that way,” Meg said, squeezing his hand. “I want you to feel as loved as I do. I want you to trust me that I wouldn't leave you over this.”

Gavin nodded, squeezing back. “I know, it’s just… difficult.”

“We’ll work on it,” Meg promised. “Maybe we’ll make a proper date night of our own or go and have a weekend getaway or something. We’ll just work to make _this_ work. We’ll figure it out.”

Gavin smiled slightly. “I’ll try my best to feel more uh, secure I guess.”

Meg smiled back. “And I’ll try my best to make you feel secure. We’ll continue this later, but we should probably eat before our food goes completely cold.”

“I don’t know,” Gavin joked. “Maybe Ryan had a good idea getting breakfast somewhere else.”

“ _Hey._ ”

So it wasn't a complete fix but that was okay. Gavin could deal with at least a bit of an improvement. He’ll just have to work at it, and what relationship doesn't require work? None of them.

He smiled over at Meg before pulling his hand away and started to eat.

 


End file.
